


come when you're called

by fourhorsemen



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Dick Grayson, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: Nightwing gets dosed by Ivy’s latest concoction and Red Hood delivers him to Arsenal’s doorstep, because contrary to popular belief, he’s not an idiot and he’s goteyes, Harper.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	come when you're called

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: Red Hood's Special Delivery Service
> 
>  **Warning:** Dubious consent only due to sex pollen/drugged sex, but it is implied this is an arrangement previously agreed upon by Roy & Dick.

Roy’s at the door of the safehouse before the doorbell even rings, alarms deliberately tripped by his visitor. When he opens the door to see Nightwing, fully costumed, shivering, face flushed red, on his knees with rope wrapped tight around him and pinning his arms to his torso... Roy knows who dropped him off, it’s obvious with the way the ropes are tight enough to hold him, but not enough to hurt him.

Eyes still covered by a domino mask look at him when Nightwing upturns his head, swaying a little on his knees. His lips are swollen, bitten red raw and he’s panting, a deep blush high on his cheeks and nose, sweat beaded at his temples and making his hair stick to his head. He’s been dosed, Roy doesn’t need to take off the mask to know. He hauls Nightwing up, who stumbles and whines, arches into his touch. Roy slams the door closed, engages all the locks in quick, sharp movements.

Nightwing’s plastered to his body now, rubbing himself almost mindlessly against Roy, arms still pinned to his sides by rope. Roy feels his cock swell, smirks when he takes off that domino to see blue eyes blown wide, all pupil. 

“Daddy,  _ please_,” Dick whines, high, reedy and oh so desperate. He struggles in his bindings, and throws himself closer to Roy.

“Oh baby, you’re that far gone already?” Roy drawls, his voice deepening with lust. Dick never slips that title in, not unless he’s really gagging for it. Roy smirks and decides to put his little birdie out of his misery, unties the knot in the ropes with an easy yank. Definitely Jason’s handiwork, he thinks.

“I need, I need,” Dick is chanting, the minute he’s free he’s fumbling for the seam in his suit, peeling his skin-tight bottoms off to reveal flushed hot skin. Roy groans when he sees Dick’s cock, flushed red, so hard its near flat up against his stomach, pubic hair and thighs gleaming with sweat. 

“Come here baby, tell me what you need,” Roy croons, he pulls Dick by the hand into the living room, sits back on the couch and lets Dick climb into his lap and rut desperately into his abs. He’s mindless with it, he hasn’t even taken off the top of his costume, even though the sweat-soaked bottom half lies in a heap by Roy’s front door. Dick smells distinctly floral, but faintly, and Roy just knows his baby bird has been waiting for  _hours_. 

“Please Roy, please. Fuck me, I need it,” Dick’s gasping into his ears, he licks sloppily into Roy’s ear and down his jaw. Roy chuckles and puts his hands on Dick’s hips, stopping his mindless grinding. Dick whines pitifully and it’s a gorgeous sound, shoots straight to his cock and makes Roy want to throw him down and take him facedown in the floor, ass up for Roy to pound into until Dick’s knees are scraped raw from friction with the unforgiving ground, but he doesn’t do that... Roy’s going to take his time, and savor his unexpected little present.

“That’s not how we ask for things,” Roy murmurs and Dick shudders head to toe. Roy lets his thumb drift slightly closer to Dick’s cock and Dick struggles in his grip, but he’s weak and fever hot with the drug coursing through his system and he can’t wiggle out of Roy’s bruising grip on his hips.

“Please, I want your cock in me Daddy, I want you to fuck me, I want you to pound into me until I can’t remember my name,” Dick is babbling now, writhing in his lap and gasping breathlessly with each dirty sentence. Roy swears and bites into that delicious bottom lip because  _ fuck _ , that’s blisteringly hot. Roy doubts blue eyes has any idea what he’s saying right now, doesn’t know how debauched he looks, how wanton, his cock dripping come onto Roy’s favorite shirt. Dick whines and licks into his mouth desperately, tries to climb even closer when there’s no space between them.

“I’ll give it to you, but you have to be patient. You have to be a good boy, you know the drug wears off faster when your orgasm is more intense,” Roy whispers and that part at least, is true. Roy’s been here before, with a desperate, pollen-dosed Dick Grayson in his lap. He’s taken Dick apart and then put him back together, slowly. He’s fucked and been fucked, orgasm after orgasm until he’d figured out if he edged Dick long enough, the delayed orgasm would force the drug out of his system faster, in one fell swoop, if they were lucky. 

Dick shakes his head wildly, all logic has flown out the window for the poor man. Dick twists his fingers tight into Roy’s hair and pants against his mouth, lips having no coordination to move over his in a kiss. Roy does it for him, licks and sucks into his mouth until Dick’s pliant as putty and Roy can lay him down, stretch him out over the couch. He thinks about taking the rest of his costume off, but there’s something stupid hot about blue eyes being so desperate for it he’s still half-in his vigilante get-up. Roy wants to ruin him. 

Roy sucks bruises into Dick’s neck even as the man bucks and writhes, babbles and begs for more. It’s hard for him too, he’s hard as a rock, listening to Dick’s breathy little “daddy, put your cock in me, please, please, touch me, make me come, I’ll be good for you, I promise, just let me come,” over and over until his head spins. He licks and bites at pebbled nipples, bypasses Dick’s cock entirely to massage his trembling thighs in his hands. He’s going to work Dick open, slowly. 

“Pull your legs back for me,” Roy says huskily and Dick does it in a flash, spreading his legs so fast it makes Roy chuckle darkly into his neck. Dick’s got his hands on the backs of his own thighs, his chest is heaving, eyes wide in his red face, his fingers are slipping against sweat slick skin and Roy feels so fucking powerful, having that on display for him. 

“Higher, baby. I want your knees by your head, so I can slick you up nice and open. Put my cock in you, isn’t that what you want?” Roy whispers darkly, eyes boring into Dick’s, all pupil, a sliver of a blue ring that darkens further with want at Roy’s words. Dick, in a show of flexibility that never fails to send a red hot rush of blood to Roy’s cock, has his knees by his ears with practiced ease. Roy groans and yanks his shins up, so they rest on his own shoulders, moves closer so the breadth of him makes the stretch even wider for his little bird. 

Roy finds himself glad he’d snuck that bottle of lube in the couch cushions after his last lazy wank. He takes it out now and coats his fingers, Dick’s eyes follow his slick fingers with unrestrained desperation, he pumps his hips up demandingly and Roy chuckles. 

“Hurry up,” Dick whines and Roy slaps him on the thigh sharply . Dick lets out a high pitched gasp and shudders.

“Is that how we ask for things?” Roy growls, he lets his eyes flash with anger until Dick shrinks back submissively.

“No, I’m sorry,” Dick whispers shamefully, hips stilling even though Roy can see him vibrating with need. Roy wants to smirk, but doesn’t yet, he just needs to hear it one more time... He so rarely gets Dick in such a state, where the word falls out of his lips so readily.

“I’m sorry what?” Roy prompts and Dick sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, bites down at the flesh so when it pops out its swollen. Roy wants to push his dick past that swollen bottom lip, fuck Dick’s face until tears spring to his eyes, but that’ll have to wait for another time.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Dick whispers and that’s about all Roy can take. He presses his slick thumb into Dick’s hole, raises an eyebrow when the stretch his easier than expected. He presses his index finger in and it glides. His head snaps up so he can stare at Dick, who’s panting with desperation but biting his lip to stay silent.

“You’re stretched,” Roy says and Dick nods rapidly. Roy stares at him until Dick moans and looks away bashfully.

“I fingered myself on the way over,” Dick admits and Roy swears, loud. He presses his full weight into Dick and gives him a searing kiss, snaps his clothed erection into Dick’s naked cock, makes Dick’s arch into him. He can feel the back of Dick’s thighs against his chest and isn’t that something? Isn’t that fucking hot as hell?

“In the car? With Jason sitting right next to you?” Roy groans and Dick whines in embarrassment.

“No, not- not next to me. I was... I was in the back,” Dick mumbles, like that makes it any better, like it makes it any less slutty that he’d sat in a car with his brother, fingering himself and thinking about Roy’s cock. Roy wonders if Jason noticed, if he saw Dick’s hand disappear behind him and looked away, said nothing, put his foot to the pedal and made the speed go up a few notches. 

“You fucking slut,” Roy says with a shit-eating grin, turns Dick’s embarrassed face towards him with a forefinger and thumb on his chin. Dazed blue eyes stare into his and Roy just can’t get the fucking image out of his head now. He pushes two more fingers into Dick roughly, laughs a little when Dick spasms, stretches them wide then tugs his belt open, shoves his pants down his legs because he’s waited long enough.

Dick arches and groans when Roy presses his cock into him, throws his arms around him and tugs his shirt off so he can dig his nails into Roy’s back. It’s his favorite thing, leaving scratches down Roy’s back as Roy pounds into him. It used to be annoying for Roy but it’s grown on him a little. Roy likes to feel the sting of it in the shower because it reminds him how Dick clutches at him, full body and wanton, when Roy fucks into him. 

Roy fucks into him leisurely until Dick’s throwing his head back and forth in desperation, drug clouding him and making him babble again.

“Fuck me, fuck me harder. Please, please I need it. Roy, please. Daddy. Make me scream, I know you want to, I know you like it when I scream. Faster, come on, until I can’t walk tomorrow, please Roy, _please_ ,” Dicks babbling, nearly sobbing and who is Roy to deny those pretty words? Roy grabs Dick’s hips and yanks them up higher, pulls out all the way and snaps in hard. Dick lets out a keening sound, like its been punched out him and then the sounds are endless as Roy pounds into him, snapping his hips hard and fast. Dick’s moans growing louder and louder in intensity until he really is screaming Roy’s name, until he’s raking his nails down Roy’s back and his head’s thrown back in bliss.

Roy bites at his Adam's apple, sucks on it as he aims for Dick’s prostrate every thrust deliberately, until its too much, too sensitive, until Dick’s shivering and struggling. Dick is trying to get his hands on his own cock but Roy keeps slapping them away. He slows down his thrusts because he can’t let it go too fast. Dick looks like he’s going to cry, his eyes are watery, his cheeks flushed red and his lips are trembling. 

“Roy,  please,” Dick sobs and it grates at his self control, it does, but Roy keeps slowing down until his thrusts are shallow and leisurely. He takes a little pity on his poor birdie, strokes his neglected cock lightly, enough to make Dick bite his lip and swivel his hips for more but not enough to make him come.

“I’m sorry, baby. You know I have to draw it out,” Roy sighs apologetically into Dick’s sweat-soaked hair, presses a tender kiss into it that he’ll deny to himself later. He smells the floral scent of the pollen, and it reminds him why Dick’s here. Roy suppresses the disappointment with a sudden sharp snap of his hips that makes Dick cry out.

That’s how it goes then, sweat drips down Roy’s nose as he thrusts into Dick, thrusting slow and shallow then suddenly fast and hard. He keeps Dick on the edge and lets him fuck into Roy’s loose fist until he’s really got tears in his eyes. When the tears edge their way out under closed, shivering eyelids... Roy figures it’s been long enough. Dick’s body is tense as a bowstring and Roy knows how to make it snap.

He yanks Dick’s hair, makes blue eyes fly open to look at him. Dick’s mouth falls open when Roy pushes his legs impossibly higher, until Dick’s legs point up straight in the air. Roy lets there be a second of pause, tense, as Dick waits with bated breath then starts fucking Dick in earnest, really  _fucking _ him into the couch until it’s sagging and squeaking with their combined weight. 

“Fuck, fuck. Please, please,” Dick chants as Roy rails into him, hits his prostrate head on and jerks Dick cock in earnest, finally gives him the pressure and friction he needs. Dick comes with a beautiful arch of his back, bowstring snapping, his come splashes across his costume. the white is stark on black, a streak of it lands on the blue emblem and it's a sight that makes Roy feel hot all over until he’s coming too. He pulls out with a groan and comes all over Dick’s thighs, pants and watches his come drip down from pale, trembling thighs onto the couch. 

He strokes Dick’s hair when he passes out then, lays there with him for a while, as the drug works his way out of his pretty bird’s system. Roy cleans him up a little, strips off the rest of his costume and carries him in his arms to the bedroom so he doesn’t have to sleep on the soiled couch. He doesn’t dwell on the way he can’t stop smiling and takes a moment to pull Dick close into his chest. He chalks it up to post-coital bliss. 

There’s a case he was working on before Jason went and dropped Dick on his doorstep, so he goes back to it. Roy gives Dick one last lingering look, at the debauched, ruined shape of him in Roy's bed and knows he’s only going to think about what happens when the blue-eyed man wakes.

* * *

Dick comes into the main den the next morning, sometime after sunrise. Roy’s been up the entire time, fighting his drifting concentration and working relentlessly on chasing a lead for a case he and Jason have been working on. Roy’s eyes flick away from his screen to take in the way Dick walks in awkwardly, his legs a little too far apart and his gait a little bow-legged. Roy openly leers at him. Dick’s dressed in a pair of Roy’s boxers he no doubt rifled through his drawers for, it makes Roy feel a touch too possessive over him. 

“Morning, Dickie,” Roy drawls, beckons Dick closer. Dick comes to lean against his desk, glancing cursorily at the information on the pair of double monitors. 

“Morning,” Dick rasps, his voice is hoarse and fucked out. There’s bruises all over his neck, there’s a thumb-shaped bruise on his right hip that just peeks out above the waistband, and with the way Dick’s walking, the way he’s standing, leaning all his weight on his arms, Roy knows he’s sore, knows his legs are probably still a little weak. 

“Drug all flushed out?” Roy hums and Dick coughs awkwardly. 

“Yeah. New strain,” he mutters and Roy pretends he’s focused on his screen, and not at the way Dick’s skin grows pink. 

“Showed you a good time, didn’t I?” Roy can’t help but say and Dick shoots him a half-hearted glare.

“... Thanks,” Dick finally says and Roy gives up the pretense, spins to face him.

“C’mere,” Roy says lowly and Dick’s relaxed form stiffens a little at the tension that crackles through the air. Dick swallows but moves closer, lets Roy hold his hips, shivers when Roy’s fingers sneak in to the back to trace his loose, fucked-out hole. Roy groans, rests his forehead on Dick’s trembling stomach and thinks about how’s definitely not going to get any work done, not today. Not with the way his cock’s now at full attention with just a graze of his fingers and the lingering arousal he sees in Dick’s nervous baby blues. 

“Take that off,” Roy says gruffly and Dick lets the boxers slip off his waist to pool at his feet. Dick shivers under Roy’s heavy gaze and Roy licks his suddenly dry lips. He wants... _fuck_ , he wants Dick all wanton for him again, he wants Dick gagging for it again but... that was the drug. Roy’s probably a fucking asshole, for wanting that pliant, submissive, drugged out Dick Grayson, who came all over his Nightwing costume and didn’t even realise, the one who begged so prettily for his cock. The memory makes Roy’s blood sing and his skin heat. He’s going to take what he wants while he still can.

“Sit on my cock,” he says bluntly and Dick gasps. 

“I’m still...” Dick says, the ‘sore’ goes unsaid, but he’s breathless. Dick’s breathing has picked up and he knows Roy has noticed.

“That ever stopped you before?” Roy snaps, a little mean, but fuck, he wants it, he wants his pretty little bird before he flies away again. Dick shivers and then he’s climbing onto Roy. Roy lounges back in his chair, lets Dick tug down his sweats, palm Roy's cock a little and then sink down on him, slowly, so sweetly, with that slightly embarrassed, debauched little bitten-lip smile of his.

Roy fucks up into him lazily and Dick lets out little gasps as he swivels his hips, as he wraps his arms around Roy’s neck and lets his fingers drift a little beneath the back of Roy’s shirt, to trace the fresh crescent-shaped scars Dick’s left on him. It’s a possessive little motion, Roy doesn’t know if Dick even realises he’s doing it, or how his hips pick up speed and he bounces in Roy’s lap a little faster after the fact. 

Roy’s phone rings and Dick stills. Roy gives him a lazy, half-lidded look as he picks up the call. Dick stares at him, mouth open, brows furrowed but Roy tugs on his hip with his free hand, thumb pressing into the bruise he’d made just yesterday and Dick shudders back into motion.

“‘Lo,” Roy says, clears his throat and the voice on the other end is Jason, of course it is. Roy’s mouth pulls up into a dangerous smirk that Dick hones in on, but he keeps swiveling his hips in little figure eights, keeps laving his bottom lip with his tongue and letting out little gasps at every lazy upwards snap of Roy’s hips. 

“... He alright?” Jason asks, reluctantly and Roy snorts. 

“Oh, yeah. More than alright,” Roy drawls and Dick flushes a little pink, when he realises who’s on the line. Dick’s a quick cookie, he’s fast on the uptake, he knows what the smirk on Roy’s face means and his eyes widen immediately. Dick mouths “ _No _ ” but Roy... well all Roy can think about is desperate, desperate little Nightwing, fingering himself in the car. 

“Fuck you, that’s not what I asked,” Jason snaps in annoyance and Roy outright laughs.

“Drug’s out of his system,” Roy clarifies and Jason hums. There’s silence on the other line, and for a minute there’s only the sound of skin-on-skin and Dick’s breathy, hitched little gasps every time Roy tilts his hips just so and his cock grazes against Dick’s sensitive prostrate.

“Tell him to update O. He hasn’t given a status report and I’m not going to keep fielding calls from the Batty Bunch for him,” Jason grumbles. Roy hums absently in response, letting the line go silent as Dick bites back muffled sounds that want to tumble out of his swollen, pink lips. 

“He’s here... isn’t he?” Jason says suspiciously and Roy’s smirk widens.

“Mhm, you wanna talk to him?” Roy says lazily and then kisses Dick’s collar bone with the phone still held to his ear. He makes a loud, wet sucking sound he knows is unmistakable. Dick whines a little in protest, clenches his thighs and tries to clamber off him but Roy isn’t having it. He digs his thumb into Dick’s hips and snaps his hips hard. Dick cries out and then bites down on his lips again but it’s too late. 

“Are you  _fucking _ him right now, while you’re on the goddamn phone? That’s my _brother_ , you sick fuck!” Jason shouts and Roy can imagine the horrified rage on his face. He laughs and then holds the phone between them and raises an eyebrow at Dick.

“Come on, baby. Give him a status report,” Roy says huskily, he knows Jason can hear it. Roy likes it though, he’s not ashamed of his exhibitionist streak and with the way Dick’s eyes are blown, liquid blue, pink flush high on his cheeks, he knows Dick’s getting off on it too. Dick tentatively takes the phone, stills his hips and pulls off Roy's cock out of shame before he responds.

“Drug is out of system. Clear. Please pass status report on to Ora-Oracle,” Dick says calmly then stutters a little when Roy puts his cock back into him,  from tip to hilt, because he never said they could stop. The slap of skin is obscenely loud, Dick swallows thickly and flushes red, Roy knows then that Jason caught the sound. Dick fumbles the phone, and Roy grabs it.

“ _Fuck you_ , Harper. You’re fucking disgusting. Keep me out of your fucking exhibitionist fantasies, you perverted fuck,” Jason hisses, he continues the tirade and Roy just laughs, fucks up into Dick in earnest.

“Hey, you’re the one who left your  brother all wrapped up like a present for me,” Roy points out, a shit-eating grin on his face. His tone to Jason is playful, but his gaze on Dick is dark, it makes the blue-eyed man shudder and gasp. Roy knows Dick’s remembering it all, everything he begged Roy to do to him, when he suddenly starts bouncing on his lap in earnest, wild-eyed, unheeding of Jason still on the phone. Roy stares at him, at the way Dick’s earlier embarrassment seems to have dissipated and wonders idly if the drug hasn’t been flushed all the way out after all. 

“A _present_? What the _fuck_. I tied him up because he was getting  handsy, not because I want to be part of your weird fucking roleplays. Yeah, I know more than you think, you lech. I’ll update O, but tell that bastard I'm never fucking helping him again, you’re both disgusting,” Jason rants and cuts the call. 

Roy chucks the phone, it falls on the table with a clatter and stands up, both hands on Dick’s ass holding him up, because Dick, with his trembling legs wrapped around Roy's waist, is too weak to hold the position on his own after last night. Dick moans and braces himself with two hands on the desk behind him as Roy leans into him and fucks into him rough and fast. Dick whines into his hair because he has no leverage in this position, all he can do is _take _ it. 

Roy pants, arms straining and chases his orgasm. He lets Dick rub his cock against him until he comes and then Roy follows Dick with a groan. Roy comes inside him, doesn’t realise he's done it till he releases the blue-eyed man onto feeble, shaking legs and a trail of come drips down the back of his thigh.

“Shit, sorry,” Roy mutters, stares at the line of come until it reaches Dick’s knee and drips onto the floor. Dick’s chest is heaving and he’s leaning all his weight back on Roy’s desk instead of his feet. Roy thinks hazily that his legs are probably too weak to support him. 

“It’s okay,” Dick whispers, he’s flushed head to toe and Roy fights the urge to turn him around and just take him again when he bends quickly to put the boxers back on.

“I’m... going to shower. I’ll need to borrow some clothes, have to get back to the cave for the briefing before Tim has my head,” Dick mutters, avoiding his eyes and Roy suppresses the burst of disappointment with his usual bluster.

“Mmm, you in my clothes? I might not be able to resist another go,” Roy drawls and it pulls a laugh out of Dick. 

“Possessive. You know... Jason’s probably never going to call you again,” Dick replies playfully and Roy just grins at him, eyes half-lidded.

“He’ll come around,” Roy says with a shrug. Dick smiles at him, almost shyly then walks away. An hour later, he walks out in a pair of Roy’s jeans and a too-big red hoodie, hair mussed and most definitely limping. Roy watches him go a little wistfully, then decides maybe he’ll give Jason a call, fuck with him a bit, take his mind off the urge to pull Dick back in and make him stay.

“What the fuck do you want now?” Jason growls when he picks up on the fifth consecutive call.

“Just wondering if you got any more presents for me,” Roy says with a grin.  Jason hangs up. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint really hard you might see the JayRoy... you might even have to put your glasses on.


End file.
